Medical balloons may be utilized in a variety of medical treatments. For example, in an angioplasty procedure, a medical balloon may be used to expand a diseased body lumen. Medical balloons may also be used to deliver and deploy an expandable endoprosthesis, such as a stent, at a target site within a body lumen.
Medical balloons may be delivered to a target site by advancing a balloon catheter over a guidewire to the target site. In some cases, the pathway to a target site may be tortuous and/or narrow. Upon reaching the site, the balloon may be expanded by injecting a fluid into the interior of the balloon. Expanding the balloon may radially expand the stenosis such that normal blood flow may be restored through the body lumen.
In some instances, a high pressure medical balloon may be utilized when treating a particular target site (e.g., a stenosis). Further, in some instances a balloon may be utilized which includes a reinforcing/strengthening material. For example, to achieve the high pressure, some medical balloons may include one or more fiber braids designed to increase the radial strength of the balloon. Examples disclosed herein may include medical devices and methods for manufacturing those devices having a fiber braid.